Just Things
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: Drabbles of Jack and his new-found friends and family. Some AU, some cannon, some head cannon, and some might just be whatever my crazy head thinks up at two in the morning.
1. Scream

Scream:Character A has caused Character B to scream out for some reason

It's late fall and starting to get colder. Jamie takes a deep breath as he walks home from school. He smiles wide when he smells the snow in the air. It's been four years since he met his best friend (and helped the world) and he can't wait to see him.

The snow started to fall as he walked into his room to drop off his books for the weekend so he could go outside and play. He runs out the door, smile still on his face as he looks to the sky.

He gives up after a few minutes, knowing that Jack would be by when he had the free time. He saw his friends in the field across the street from his house and went over to them. They played all afternoon, until it got dark and parents started to call for their children.

Jamie waves goodbye to his friends, all making plans to meet the next day to play and wait for their favorite Guardian. As he makes his way back across the street Jamie feels a tingle on the back of his neck like someone was watching him. He turns, seeing nothing he shrugs as he turns again, only to come face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes.

Jamie screams as he stumbles back. Jack laughs at the reaction and puts his hand out to help Jamie up. The smile has returned to his face as he takes Jack's hand. Now he knows this is going to be the best winter ever.

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys will like this idea as much as I do. I'm going to be writing little stories about this long about the adventures that Jack has. I'm going to try and put everyone into it (but I have to say that I have a soft spot for Jamie so he'll be in a lot of them. I just love the brother/best friend relationship they could have.) If you're reading my other story "Jack's New Friend" have no fear, I will still be writing that along side this. This is just so all the other ideas that I have for this fandom have a home. Well, again, I hope you like it. I think I have also set a record in making the A/N almost as long as the story. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Graveyard

Graveyard:Character A will visit Character B's grave

It was the closing of winter, just before spring. It was also the day that _he_ started to believe. He remembers it like it was yesterday though it's been many years. They'd both been so happy that they had found belief. Who knew a frost bunny and snow indoors would do so much?

They became best friends; some would go so far as to say brothers. _He_ grew older, but the faith was still there. It never died. He had so much left to say that _he_ will never get to hear.

Jack puts his hand on the cold stone that now marks his best friend, his first believer. He smiles through the tears. Jamie lived a god life. He got others to believe in them, in him. He lived to a very old age and passed in his sleep. It had ben painless. Jack knew because he had been there, holding his brother's hand, saying that he would be very much missed.

Jack knew it was his time, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He flew off, wiping the tears as he left, to bring the world more joy and winter fun. Because that's what _he _would have wanted him to do. With one last goodbye, he followed the sound of children laughing, knowing he would be back soon.

* * *

**A/N Wow, I'm getting good at the whole sad thing. I gave myself so many feels that my chest hurt. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Specter

Specter:Character A will be visited by Character B's ghost (kind of)

"Jack?"

"Yeah kid?"

"How did you become Jack Frost?"

"I saved my sister when we were out ice skating. I gave my life for hers."

"Really?!"

"Yep, I drowned in the pond out in the forest."

"You died?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago."

"So, you're like a ghost?"

"I guess I am a type of ghost."

"That is so cool."

* * *

**A/N So this one was Jack and Jamie talking. Thanks for reading ad reviewing!**


	4. Dream

Dream:Character A will have a dream about Character B

Jack woke with tears on his face. He'd been sleeping on a couch by the fire at the Pole when the dream he'd been having startled him awake. He was dreaming about when Sandy had 'died' and it was not a happy dream. He was catching his breath was the said man floated by the doorway. Jack ran after him, when he caught up Sandy made a question over his head with his sand. In response Jack grabbed the man in a hug, holding tight as he tried to stop the tears that were rolling silently down his cheeks. Sandy patted his back and when he finally went back to sleep, he watched over his favorite child to make sure that he had good dreams.

* * *

**A/N This one kind of speaks for itself. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Nightmare

Nightmare: One character will have a nightmare.

Tooth was making her rounds when she heard it. A child whimpering in their sleep. She followed the sound to the lake that Jack was born from. She looked around, wondering what child would want to sleep out there. It was close to the beginning of summer, but the nights were still cold. She stopped when she saw a shock of white hair in one of the trees around her. She flew over to it to see Jack, asleep with his brow scrunched together. He let out another whimper before she put her small hand on his shoulder. His eyes opened and flashed with fright until he saw who had woken him.

"You okay Sweet Tooth?"

Jack nodded, but his eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Yeah, it was just a nightmare."

Tooth tilted her head to the side, trying her best to keep still. "About what?"

"My sister." Jack blinked a few time and the tears were gone, but Tooth flew closer to him anyway. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Telling him everything he needed to hear, without saying a word. They stayed like that for a while until Tooth had to get back to work. When she told Jack as much he just smiled and asked if he could tag along.

That night was the most fun she had ever had collecting teeth that she could remember.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Busted

Busted: Character A will catch Character B doing something they shouldn't.

Ten-year-old Sophie looked around the doorway of the kitchen as she slowly made her way over to the counter. She reached the jar the she was aiming for and looked again. Seeing no one she reached her hand into the cookie jar and pulled out two of her favorite treats.

"You'll spoil your dinner that way, you know."

The sound of her brother's voice made her jump. She caught the cookies that she had almost dropped. She turned to glare playfully at Jamie.

"Like you've never done that before."

In response he laughed and reached into the jar to pull out a treat for himself. "You have a fair point. Come on, before mom catches us."

They made their way back to Jamie's room. All the way there little Sophie was thinking that she had the best big brother ever.

* * *

**A/N These two just the cutest things ever. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Comfort

Comfort: a drabble about Character A comforting Character B

Jack flew up to Jamie's open window and stood on the wooden frame. He looked in to see Jamie as a lump in the middle of his bed. He stepped inside the room and leaned his staff on the wall as he went to sit beside the child. When Jamie didn't move Jack started to worry. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder then sighed in relief when Jamie turned to face him. Jack couldn't see his face because he kept in hidden under his blanket that he had pulled over his head.

"I don't feel like playing today, Jack."

The winter child frowned at this. One, because Jamie always wanted to play and two he heard the tears the younger boy's voice. He pulled the blanket away from Jamie's head and saw that his cheeks had tear stains on them, though he was no longer crying.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"Abby's sick."

Jack nodded in understanding and pulled Jamie onto his lap. He held the child tightly in his arm for a while before he spoke up again.

"Do you think she'll get better?"

Jack let out a small sigh as he thought about how to answer. "She very well might, but she is an old dog Jamie. She might not."

"I know, but I'll still miss her."

"I know you will kid. Think of it this way, you gave her a good home and a happy life. She had people that love her very much and will miss her when she's gone. Not all animals are lucky enough to have that. You gave her a dog's best dream."

Jamie nodded into his brother's chest. They were quiet after that, just holding onto the other. It was a long time before Jamie scrubbed the tear tracks off his face saying he was ready to go outside and play. Jack pulled him close one last time before he let the golden-eyed boy get his coat and boots on. They picked up Sophie on the way out and had a wonderful time playing in the snow.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Drink

Drink: A drabble about Character A taking shots with Character B

The sound of glass clinking could be heard all through the workshop. If you walked over to the private workroom of North, you would see two figures sitting across from one another with a desk between them.

Jack had come to visit and with the guest came lots of extra cookies (though he didn't really eat any.) What Jack liked best was the milk that North always had on hand when he came by for a while. It didn't taste like other milk that he had had before, but he liked it much more. After a few small glasses (each) Jack always felt a little funny. Like he couldn't really think straight.

"North," Jack all but slurred. "What do you put in your milk? It tastes different."

"An old Russian favorite, my boy. Whiskey and only the best." North said with a large smile.

"Oh, that explains it."

At which point Jack passed out. He woke up some time later in his room at the Pole with a bad headache, wondering what had happened.

* * *

**A/N I am so sorry about this, but I couldn't help myself. I just think it would be the funniest thing ever if North accidently got Jack drunk. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Embarrassment

Embarrassment: A drabble about Character A saying or doing something embarrassing to himself or to Character B

"Jack?" The sixteen year old Jamie asked to get his friends attention.

"Yes?" Came the reply from across the room.

"What do you know about girls?"

Jack stopped what he was doing to turn to the boy sitting on the bed. "Why do you want to know?"

Jamie blushed a deep red and wouldn't look at Jack as he mumbled a response.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" You could hear the smile in Jack's voice as he tried hard to not laugh at the way his friend was acting. Jamie let out a sigh then spoke again, a bit louder.

"There's this girl in my art class and I'm not really sure how to act around her."

Jack, being the person he is, pretended to have no idea what his brother was talking about. "What do you mean?" He asked with a tilt of his head, smirk hidden in his eyes.

"When she talks to me my stomach gets this weird feeling. My hand shake and my palms go all sweaty. I have no idea what to say or how to act. I feel so much more stupid around her."

"Sounds like you have a little crush." Jack said, trying so hard not to laugh.

"I know that! I don't know what to do about it though."

Jack couldn't take it anymore and laughed so hard his eyes started to water. "Ask her out, dumbo."

"Really, that's all I have to do?"

"Well if what you say about acting like a total fool in front of her is true and she still takes the time to talk to you, she might just like you back. Girls are much smarter than you would think about this sort of thing."

"Oh." Was all that Jamie could think to say. His whole face a deep red. "I feel really stupid now."

"As you should."

With that Jamie jumped on Jack and the two ended up wresting for a while. Boys will be boys.

* * *

**A/N So how are you guys liking it so far? I'm rather fond of it, most of these are making me laugh and I'm the one writing them. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	10. Bite

Bite: Character A will bite Character B on any part of their body

The kids of Burgess were in the middle of the biggest snow war of the season, though most of them weren't kids anymore. Jamie and his friends were all now in high school, but they still believed with all their hearts.

Jack flew right into the middle of the fray. It lasted much longer with him there keeping up the energy and providing everyone with ammo.

Once everybody was soaked and going home, the Bennett children wave Jack over to them. They walk home two having large smiles the third a smirk that reeked of mischief.

When the siblings turned to say goodbye to their friend they both got lightly bit on the nose.

"What was that for?" Sophie asked the winter child.

"I'm Jack Frost, it's what I do." He told them with a wink.

With that he flew off leaving the two with looks of utter confusion on their faces.

* * *

**A/N Ha, Jack nipped at their noses. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Hug

_Hug: Character A will hug Character B, either by surprise or for specific reason._

Jamie was doing his homework, trying his best to not pound his head on the desk. The room was much too stuffy and all he wanted was a cool breeze to blow the math onto the floor.

He decided to take a break and try again later when he heard a tapping at his window. A smile made its way to his lips as he knew who it had to be, but when he opened the window to look outside, no one was there.

He stepped back with a frown forming on his face. He could have sworn that he had heard Jack. He was about to close the window when a block of ice hit his chest. He staggered back, doing his best to not fall over. Looking down Jamie saw that it wasn't ice, but Jack that had flown into him.

Jack had locked his arms around his waist and buried his face into the taller boy's chest. Jamie laughed to himself as he wrapped his arms around the other teen's shoulders and put his chin on the top of his head. After a few moments he tried to pull away, but Jack just held him tighter.

"What's this for?"

"I just like hugs." Came the muffled reply.

Jamie shrugged to himself as he stood in the middle of his room, hugging his best friend.

* * *

**A/N Aren't they just too cute!? Thanks for reading and reviewing?**


	12. Hunt

Hunt with me: Character A and B on a hunt together.

The white-haired teen crouched in a bush with a little blonde girl by his side. It was late spring and the two were waiting for a bunny. It was really early in the morning and the little girl was trying hard not to fall asleep. It was hours until the bunny they were waiting for showed up.

With his back turned to the pair, he didn't see when Jack stood from the bush, holding a sleeping Sophie.

"Bunny! What took you so long!?" Jack whisper-yelled so he didn't wake the child.

"What were ya doin' mate?" Bunny asked with confusion in his voice.

"We were wabbit hunting." He said with a smirk before he flew away to put Sophie back to bed.

* * *

**A/N You you guys be surprised if I told you that I wrote the last chapter, this chapter, and the next three in a span of 45 minutes. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	13. Save Me

Save Me: Character A saving Character B

Jack was laying spread- eagle on the floor of the Bennett living room. The siblings were spread out on the other couches and chairs in the room. It was the middle of summer and they were all enjoying the air that had been turned down all the way. Sophie had turned music on some time ago, but no one was really listening to it.

"Jack?" Jamie said quietly. Jack hummed to show he was listening. "Why do you come here in the middle of the summer?"

There was a long pause then, "To visit you guys."

"But you do that in the winter." Sophie was quick to put in.

"The winter is so far away though."

The pair looked at each other, over Jack's head, having a silent conversation.

"Jack, are you okay?" Jamie asked him slowly, still looking at his sister.

"Yeah, I just miss you two when I'm gone."

"That's it?" Came Sophie's soft voice.

"Yeah, you guys save me from boredom. I'd go crazy going so long without being around kids."

"Alright." They said at the same time. The three went back into the quiet, listening to the music. All happy with just being together.

* * *

**A/N And I have another one. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	14. Drink2

Drink: Character A will call, text, or show up at Character B's house drunk.

Tooth was having a busy day. It seemed like every child in the world had lost at least three teeth each. She was greeting Baby Tooth when they heard a loud _thump _on one of the platforms below. The two flew down to see that Jack had landed in a heap on the floor. Tooth laughed to herself when she saw the crumbs on his face, knowing he had just came from North's. She went over to him talking while she ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you okay Sweet Tooth?"

"North has funny tasting milk, Tooth." Jack slurred.

She did her best not to laugh again because she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes he does. Would you like to sleep for a while?"

"Yeah."

He tried to stand, but was very ungraceful and ended up falling over once more. Tooth caught him and took him over to his room. She made a mental note to tell North to not give Jack anymore of his 'special' drink.

* * *

**A/N This one can be before or after Drink. I still think drunk Jack is the funniest thing ever. thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	15. Protect

Protect: Character A keeps character B safe from harm.

"Jamie, hide me!" Jack said as he flew into the boy's room. Jamie put his pen down and turned to look at his friend.

"What did you do Jack?"

Jack looked around nervesly, not wanting to answer. He mumbled something that Jamie couldn't make out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked the blushing boy.

"I…uhh…I kind of froze over the dye river in the Warren." Jack said, scratching the back of is head.

"Didn't Bunny say that he would sin you then wear it like a coat the next time you did that?"

"Yeah, but it was too funny to not do it. So will you protect me from the kangaroo?"

"SNOWFLAKE!"

Both teenagers' eyes widened. "I think you'd be better off somewhere very, very cold right now."

"Agreed." Jack said as he flew back out the window as fast as he could.

* * *

**A/N Oh Jack, the trouble that you get into. Even if I'm the one getting you there, ah well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	16. Revenge

Revenge: Character A will get revenge on Character B

The air was cold, but it was getting warmer as the sun got higher in the sky. Colored balls of paint were flying through the air. Two teenagers were ducking and dogging behind trees. They tried to throw insults at each other around their laughter.

Jamie was leaning on a tree, catching his breath when he heard the unmistakable sound of bare feet lightly trading bark. He looked up as quietly as he could and saw Jack. He carefully took aim then pulled the trigger. _Smack _Jamie broke out in giggles when he saw the green dripping from Jack's white hair.

"You won't be laughing once I have my revenge, Kid."

The war continued with just as much energy as it started.

* * *

**A/N Not my favorite, but still good enough to make it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	17. Costume

Costume: Character A or B dressing up for the other.

Jamie was standing in the hall of his childhood home, looking in the mirror, fixing his tie. Tonight was Prom and he was waiting for his date to finish getting dressed. Just as he was going to call up to her she appeared at the top of the stairs.

She was wearing a spring green dress that went down to her ankles. Her hair was tamed enough to be put into an elegant bun and her eyes were shining with joy.

When she reached the bottom Jamie bowed, offering her his hand.

"Oh, stand up you dork." She said through her giggles.

"You look beautiful." He said as he straightened.

She shyly tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You really think so? I feel like I'm wearing a costume."

"You are, kind of, but it only enhances your beauty."

"Are you sure you want to take me? This is your last high school dance."

"Exactly, it's a school dance and I would want to go with anyone else."

"Really?"

"Who would I have more fun with than my baby sister? Really, Soph. I want to go with you."

"Okay. Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**A/N They are so good to each other. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	18. Hot Coca

Hot Coca: Two characters enjoy a quiet moment together.

This had been first day of winter for Jack so far. He had people that could see him, play with him. There weren't many, but it was enough for him.

He was flying over Burgess to spread winter to other parts of the world when he saw the golden sand on its way to the children below. A second of thought and he was changing course to the golden cloud above him.

Sandy waved to him when he sat down next to the smaller man. He nodded back then turned to watch the sweet dreams in their dance below. A few minutes (or maybe hours, Jack wasn't sure) Sandy got his attention and made a mug above his head as he mimed drinking from it. Jack smiled at him to show that he meant yes because with Sandy you never really need words. It was nice to just have a quiet moment with a friend.

* * *

**A/N Sandy is the best to just sit in the quiet with. When all you need is some company. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	19. Fall

_**Describe what FALL is like in your neck of the woods.**_

The children of Burgess love all of the seasons of the year. They love all the different things they can do in the spring and summer. They love fall more though, with the crisp air and crunchy leaves. They love seeing their friends at school and making new ones. They love the games of tag in the woods and jumping in the piles of raked up leaves. They love that they have to dress warmer and that they sometimes wake up to frost covered grass. What they love most of all though, is that fall means winter is near and winter always means Jack.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	20. Sleep

_**She prefers to sleep on the floor.**_

Jack was going to visit his two favorite kids before he had to leave for spring. He went to Jamie's window because he knew it would be open as Sophie sometimes forgets to unlock hers after her mom closes it.

Jack pushed the glass open and saw Jamie sitting on his bed reading a book. It must have been a good one because he didn't even look up when Jack stepped in and started to look around. He was about to start to walking around the room when Jamie finally saw him.

"Hey Jack." He whispered, a large smile growing on his lips.

"Hey kiddo." Jack said just as softly. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because Sophie's sleeping." Jamie told him.

A look of confusion crossed Jack's face. "Isn't her room down the hall?"

"Yeah, but she likes sleeping here when I'm home." He pointed to the shag rug that was a few feet in front of Jack. On it was the younger girl, curled into a ball, sound asleep in the floor. Jack gave Jamie a questioning look. The boy shrugged.

"She prefers to sleep on the floor."

* * *

**A/N I think it comes from everyone leaving her on the floor when she was small. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	21. Cinnamon

_**I love the smell of (cinnamon)**_

Sophie was doing a report for school. She thought it was the silliest thing she could be doing because the assignment was so ridicules. She had to ask a bunch of different people what their favorite smell was and why.

Bunny said fresh grass because it smelled like spring.

North said cookies because he was always around them.

Sandy said rain because it was beautiful to watch.

Her mother said a campfire because that was the smell of summer.

Jamie said winter air because it smelled like Jack.

Tooth said mint because it made her think of toothpaste.

Jack said cinnamon because it smelled like home.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	22. Heal

Heal: Character A will tend to Character B's wounds or be at their side when they're sick.

Jamie was doing his homework, or at least he was trying to when he heard the tapping at his window. It was slower and heavier than when Jack was there so he thought it might be one of his friends that needed a place to hang out for a few hours.

You can image his surprise when he saw the winter child leaning on the window sill. When he opened the pane of glass Jack almost fell into the room. He caught himself and stood, leaning heavily on his staff.

"Jack are you okay?" Jamie asked as he looked his friend over.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jack said in a thick voice. That's when Jamie saw the growing dark spot on the other's hoodie.

"Really? Then what's this?" He asked as he lightly brushed a hand over the spot.

Jack let out hiss of pain and winced.

"Other than that."

"Oh Jack." The younger boy sighed. "Off." He told the teen, motioning to his sweater.

"What?"

"You need to take it off so I can look at that." He pointed to his side as he walked out of the room. Jack sighed as he gingerly pulled off the hoodie. Jamie came back in the room, his arms loaded with the things that he would need to help his brother.

"What did you do?" He asked as he cleaned the blood from the other's side.

"You know how I don't sleep a lot in the winter?"

"Yeah." Was the reply as he made sure the bleeding had stopped.

"Well I drifted off while I was flying and ran into a cliff."

Jamie snorted while he wrapped up the wound. "A cliff?"

"Yeah. Wind got a kick out of it. Thought it was real funny.

"It is a little." He laughed.

When he finished cleaning up his friend they sat around the room, catching up. Jack fidgeted quite a lot and Jamie scolded him to keep still for a while. Jack would laugh, but he would stop moving.

That's how they spent the rest of the night, homework forgotten, talking and laughing like two normal teenagers.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	23. Song

Song: Character a singing a song to Character B

Jamie and Sophie were dancing around her room, listening to the radio as loud as it would go. Jack had been sitting in the window for a while, enjoying the sight. The two didn't know he was there, the music was too loud and the window had already been open.

Jamie grabbed his sister's hand and sang to her in a voice, Jack was surprised to hear, that wasn't half bad.

"I've been searching for a girl that's just like you. Cause I know your heart is true."

"Baby I love you. I never want to let you go." Sophie sang back to him as he spun her. Mid-spin she caught sight of Jack and nodded to him so Jamie would see. They both took his hands and pulled him into the room as they sang to him.

"The more I think about it the more I want to know."

Sophie grabbed him back in when he tried to leave the two to their bonding time. She pulled him into a dance and sang while Jamie laughed.

"That everything you do is super-duper cute and I can't stand it."

Jack smiled and let himself fall into the moment. The three laughed and danced while the two that knew the song sang to hm. When the song ended they fell to the floor out of breath, trying and failing to stop the fit of giggles they had fallen into.

* * *

**A/N The song is Can't Stand It by Nevershoutnever. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	24. Night

Sleep: Character A needs to stay at Character B's house for the night.

The room was quiet except for the sound of a page turning every now and then. Most people would be shocked that two teenage boys could sit still for so long without saying anything, but most people don't know these two.

The one on the bed was reading a book with a worn-out spine and dogged-eared pages. The one on the floor was staring at the ceiling, lost in thoughts and new-found memories.

"Jamie, time for bed!" His mother called up the stairs.

"Alright!" He called back to her, though he had no intention of sleeping anytime soon. He looked down at his friend. "Are you going to stay there all night?"

"Thinking about it." He replied without really hearing the question.

"You're welcome to if you like." The younger boy said as he walked out of the room to brush his teeth. He came back a few minutes later to find Jack just as he left him, which was strange indeed. "Are you alright?"

Jack gave him a blank look. "What?"

"You've been spacing for hours. I asked if you were okay."

"Yeah." He nodded slowly. "Just thinking." He sat up to see the brunette better. "Can I stay here? I really don't want to go anywhere or sleep outside tonight."

Jamie gave him a funny look because he had told him the answer before-hand. "Yeah, anytime."

A few hours later the rest of the house had gone to sleep. The only light that could be seen was of the room with the two boys, sitting just as they had been hours ago.

"Jamie?" The question came so softly that Jamie had almost missed the older boy speaking.

"Yes?" He said back in a whisper.

"Thank you."

Jamie smiled down at his brother. "You never even need to ask."

Jack returned the smile gratefully.

* * *

**A/N Oh I just love them. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	25. Gift

Gift: Character A gives Character B something special.

The Bennett kids were standing in Jamie's room, on Christmas day, holding chains with five different charms on them in their hands. The charms were the same, but made to look different to fit the child.

For Sophie the middle and largest charm was that of an Easter egg, painted the color of the bunny's eyes. On either side of that was a golden butterfly, a pastel purple tooth, a lit up globe of the believers, and a snowflake that was cool to the touch.

For Jamie the middle charm was a beautiful snowflake that looked much different from Sophie's, but also felt like it was made from real ice. Surrounding it was a golden bunny (looking like the one that Jack drew) an ice blue tooth, the lit globe of believers, and a dark blue Easter egg.

They had both woken up that morning with the necklaces on their nightstands. It was hours before their parents would be up and Sophie had snuck into her brother's room to see if he had gotten a special gift. They now sat crossed-legged in his bed facing each other.

"Wow." Sophie's soft voice broke the silence.

"Yeah." Jamie whispered back.

Sophie slipped the chain around her neck and found that it was long enough to fit under her shirt. Jamie followed her lead and found that the same went for him.

"We're going to have to thank them somehow. These are amazing." He said looking at his sister.

"Yes, we need to do something just as special for them." She agreed.

They sat in the quiet until their parents were awake and calling them down to start the day.

* * *

**A/N If you guys have any ideas or scenes that you want to see, let me know and I will do my best to write them and make them amazing for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	26. Blindfold

Blindfold: Character A will blindfold Character B in order to have some fun.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked again. I was the tenth time in the last five minutes.

Jack had come to visit his friends before bringing an early winter to their town. He had flown into Jamie's window, only to be tackled to the ground by a smaller body and have a blindfold put over his eyes. Once they were cover, he head Sophie giggle as she got off him and Jamie helped to pull him to his feet. He felt himself being taken down some stairs and back outside.

Which lead to him being taken somewhere he didn't know by the two kids that learned pranking from the Master, which worried him a little.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Jamie's voice said from his right. Jack let out a huff, but kept quiet.

After a while of just walking he heard birds and running water, they were in the woods. Another few minutes then Jack felt himself be pulled to a stop by Jamie. He could smell fish and wet leaves which the smell of his pond after a long, hot summer.

"Why are we here?" He asked his captors, knowing that they would understand that he knew where they were.

"You'll see." Sophie said as her small hands took the cloth away from his eyes. In front of him was his pond. He didn't see anything that would make the kids bring him here without seeing.

"I don't understand." He said, turning to Jamie. "It's just the pond."

"Silly, we haven't shown you yet." Sophie said as she took his hand and led him to the other side of the rocks. It was where the little kids would hide during a game of tag or hide-and-seek and where the older kids would go to do _other _things. Jack liked to hide there on days he felt really down.

Jamie covered his eyes again, but this time with his hands. Sophie angled him so that he was facing the rock. Jamie pulled his hand away and what Jack saw made tears spring to his eyes. Right at eye level was a complicated snowflake with words under it that said **FOREVER BELIEVE IN JACK FROST. **The words were painted an ice blue while the snowflake was a sparkling white.

Jack turned and pulled the two into a mini group hug.

"Bunny helped a bit with the paint. It's magic so that it'll never fade." Sophie told him when the hug broke.

"We did it to say thanks for our childhood." Jamie said with a smile.

Jack returned it as he wiped tears of joy off his cheeks. "Thank you guys. Thank you so much."

* * *

**A/N This is the longest one that I've written so far. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	27. Summer

_**Describe your ideal summer day.**_

The children of Burgess always loved summer. They loved not having school and playing with their friends every day. They loved to lay in the grass and feel the sun on their faces. They loved to go swimming in the pond then lay on the sun-warmed rocks to dry. They loved it more when it rained and they could feel the ice cold water on their skin. Though with everything they loved about summer, they think the ideal summer day would be when it snowed and they were sliding on the ice on their way to the park to play.

* * *

**A/N It's short, but I really like this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	28. Idea

_**I'm not going to lie, I have no idea what I'm doing.**_

Jack admired his handy work. He was helping Bunny with the eggs and he had just finished his first one. It wasn't great, his art skills better with frost or ice than paint. It looked like little two-year-old Sophie had done it. He set it to the side up another one to design.

A few hours and a couple dozen eggs later, Bunny came by to see what was going on. He thought that Jack had brought Sophie with him because he had seen eggs running around that had her written all over them. When all he found was Jack holding a paintbrush, he had to ask about his googies.

"Are you the only one here, mate?"

Jack jumped a little at his voice and he ended up with a thick green line on the egg he was holding. "Yeah, you said that I could paint some eggs."

The Pooka nodded. "I know I did Frostbite. I just saw some googies that looked like the ankle-bitter did 'em."

"No, it's just me." He looked away sheepishly. "I know they weren't very good, but I didn't think they were that bad. I'm much better with frost or ice."

"They weren't bad. The kids'll love 'em."

Jack smirked at him, blue eyes shining. "I'm not going to lie, I have no idea what I'm doing."

Bunny shrugged as he sat down next to the child. "Then I'll teach ya."

By the time they were done Jack's painting skills were almost as good as Bunny's.

* * *

**A/N Aw, Bunny is such a softy. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	29. Weddings

_**I hate weddings.**_

Jack sat next to Jamie in the back of the room, beside the open window. They were watching the dance floor in the front of the room . Both sets of eyes were on the woman in the puffy white dress, who was laughing and smiling like there was no tomorrow. She turned to the boys in the back and waved. One gave a gentle smile, eyes soft. While the other waved back, trying to make his smile not look painful. The white-haired teen turned to his friend.

"I hate weddings." He said with a straight face.

Jamie turned to him, laughter in his eyes. "I know, but its Sophie."

"Which is why I haven't left yet. She said to save her a dance."

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	30. Floor

_**She'd woken up on the floor again.**_

Sophie woke to the bright summer sun on her face. She rolled over to keep it out of her eyes, but she didn't open them. She felt around beside her for her phone, but it was nowhere to be found. She woke more when her bed felt hand beneath her. She blinked her eyes open and saw that the pillow her head was on was really the blanket that had covered her when she fell asleep the night before. Sophie sat up and found that she was, in fact, not in her bed. She'd woken up on the floor, again. She puts it to the fact that everyone left her to sleep on the floor when she was younger. She'd have a few words for Jack later.

* * *

**A/N I really think that Sophie would sleep on the floor a lot when she's a teenager. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	31. Remember

_**It took him a while to remember who she was.**_

Jack Frost stared at the girl in front of him. When she stood straight she went to up to his chest, her brown hair hung in her face, and her brown eyes were filled with hope. She tugged on his hand, trying to pull him to sit with her. She could touch him. That shocked him to the point that the wind was able to lift him into the tree they were under.

"Jack, get down from there!"

That voice, he knew that voice. He looked hard at her for a few minutes, neither saying a word. Her eyes were now shining with worry. It took him a while to remember who she was, but then it all clicked and he flew down to stand in front of her.

"Pippa?" He said, his voice breaking.

"Oh Jack." She went to pull him into a hug, but pulled him back by his shoulders before he could return it.

"Jack, you're cold!"

He looked away from her sadly. "Yeah, I'm always cold now."

Tears stung his eyes, but he wouldn't cry in front of her. Her eyes softened as she pulled him into the hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

They stayed like that until Pippa started to shiver. He walked her back through the woods to make sure she got home alright. From that day on he always kept an eye on his baby sister.

* * *

**A/N I completely believe that his sister was able to see him because he told her to believe in him when they were on the pond. She followed her brother's last wish and was able to see him. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	32. Started

_**It all started when…**_

Jamie's life had been turned upside-down. He'd taken to standing in the snow for far too long, staying out late just to sit beside a frozen pond. He started having snowball fights again, like he did when he was younger. He helped his sister build a snowman the other day; he hadn't done that since she was a toddler. He smiled more and his eyes were always filled with laughter. He started doing better in school and getting out of the house more. He was the happiest he'd been for years. Yeah, his life was turned around, but it was for the better and it all started when that white-haired boy walked into his homeroom.

* * *

**A/N An AU story that can be taken however you like. I wrote it as friendship, but whatever floats your boat. I forgot to mention that the last chapter was slightly AU because he remembers who his sister is. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	33. Dance

_**I sat in the taxi, fidgeting with the tulle under my gown and thinking I'd rather be at home in my flannel pajamas instead of going to…**_

She let out a sigh as she tried to sit so the tulle on her dress didn't itch her legs. She was in a taxi on her way to prom and she was trying to find a reason to turn around and go home. Her brother was away at school so he couldn't take her. She didn't really want to go without him because she knew she would have a lousy time. Her closest human friend had talked her into going, but baled on her when her date dumped her. Her mother said that she wasn't going to let the money they had spent go to waste. So here she was, sitting in the back of a taxi because she had no other way to get there, on her way to a dance she didn't want to go to. She knew she would leave after an hour anyway.

When the car stopped in front of the school she thanked the driver and made her way to the door. A tap on her shoulder made her turn and come face to face with her best friend. He was tall and lanky as always, but he traded in his normal hoodie for a formal suit. She noticed that he didn't have his staff with him when he bowed, offering her his hand.

"Good eve m'lady. May I have the honor of escorting you to the social?"

She was so touched that tears pricked her eyes. She let out a breathy laugh as she took his hand. He smiled wide, eyes shining with mirth.

"As my date" He said quietly in her ear. "I have a special surprise for you."

She gave him a questioning look, but he just led her inside the gym. They walked to the back of the dance floor and she saw that he kept glancing over to a boy in the corner with curly brown hair. She brushed it off, thinking nothing of it, ready to have a wonderful time with her best friend.

After an hour of dancing and laughing with Jack, getting a few odd looks as well, she sat down at the closest table taking a minute to catch her breath. Jack kept looking at the boy from before and went over to talk to him while Sophie sat. He came back all smiles and pulled her back onto the dance floor.

The last song of the night was starting when Jack waved the curly-haired boy over. It wasn't until he was right in front of them that she was able to make out who it was in the dark room.

She squealed with delight as she jumped into his open arms. Jamie spun her around to keep from falling over. Sophie clung to him tightly until the song was over. She hadn't seen him in months and she missed her brother dearly.

The dance was over and the three of them went back to the house. They stay in Jamie's room, catching up, until Jack had to leave and Sophie fell asleep on his rug.

Looking back, she was really glad she went to that stupid dance.

* * *

**A/N I know that it's kind of long, but I'm really proud of this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	34. Days

_**This was the third day he had been confined to his room.**_

Normally Jack never stayed more than a day, two at most. He would be in and out before North really knew he was there.

So when Phil came into his private workshop to tell him that the winter child hadn't left his room for days, you can image the large man's worry. He put down his tools and made his way to the room at the back of the shop.

He opened the door, thinking he would see something wrong with the teen, to find him asleep on his bed.

'Winter must have worn him out.' He thought with a smile. He moved into the room to put the staff beside the bed and pull the blanket at the child's knees up to his chin. North turned out the light and told the yetis to leave him be.

The next day Jack was up and about. He told North that had had a fever and just needed to sleep it off. He said he hadn't slept that well in a long time.

* * *

**A/N I am typing this with my cat's chin on my wrist. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	35. Yourself

_**It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself.**_

"What do you think?" Jamie asked him as he ruffled through the papers on his desk.

"About what?"

Jamie sighed then spun his chair around. "The girl I was telling you about."

Jack tilted his head at the now older boy. "The really short one?"

"She isn't that short."

The teen nodded as he sat on the bed. "You were going to propose to her. You pluck up the guts yet?"

"No. I'm not sure I still want to. I mean, she's smart, pretty, funny. She's amazing. I should still have puppy eyes for her." He said as he put his head on the desk.

"It sounds more like you're trying to convince yourself then tell me about her."

"She can't even see you. She thinks I'm crazy because I still believe in you."

Jack shook his head as he started to walk around the room. "You shouldn't dump this girl because of me."

"No, you're a big part of my life. If my wife, girlfriend, whoever can't see my brother then I don't want to be with them. She was stuck up anyway."

Jack smiled and walked across the room to hug him.

* * *

**A/N I don't really care much for this one, but I do believe that Jamie never stopped seeing Jack (and others) and whoever he ended up with had to believe in them as well.**


	36. News

Gloves: How Character A deals with news from Character B

Jamie took a calming breath as he readied himself for what he was about to tell his best friend.

"What's new with you Jack?" He asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"Nothing really." He turned to look at the brown-haired teen. "What about you?"

"Not much." He paused. "I have a boyfriend." He said offhandedly

Jack smiled at him. "What's his name?"

Jamie looked at him with surprise. He didn't think Jack would have been mean about it, but he also didn't think he'd be so open to the news. "Nate. His name's Nate."

Jack flopped on the bed. "Is he cute?"

"The cutest." He answered with a smile. "So you're okay with it? That I like boys to?"

Jack rolled over to face his friend. "Jamie I don't care who you like, as long as you're happy I'm okay with it."

Jamie's smile brightened a few waits as he turned back to finish his homework.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	37. Trick

Trick: Character A and B being sneaky together.

The floor boards creaked as the two large men (well one man and one rabbit) walked across the small bedroom. They stopped in confusion when the saw that the bed was empty and neatly made. They glanced around the room for the child they thought would be there.

They shrugged to each other then turned to leave the room. They yelped, jumping back, when they came face to face with blue and gold. The new-comers broke put in laughter.

"Were you two looking for me?" The blue one asked. "You'll have to do better than that."

The gold one nodded as he pulled on the sleeve of the blue one. He looked down to smile at his companion.

"Sure." He told him then turned to leave. "Oh." He said, turning back around. "If you ever want lessons on being quiet, just ask on of us. We've had a lot of practice."

* * *

**A/N Proof that I'm still alive. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	38. Scarf

Scarf: Character A or B stealing clothes from the other.

"Have you seen my blue shirt?"

"Which one dear? You have a million of them."

"The one that looks like it has frost on it."

Jamie's mother thought for a moment. "No, I haven't seen that one for a while. Did you look under your bed?"

"Not yet. Thanks Mom." He said with a smile before he went back to his room.

He found his shirt the minute he through the doorway to his room. Jack was sprawled out on his bed, wearing the shirt and using his hoodie like a baby blanket. Jamie rolled his eyes and poked his friend in the side. Jack smacked his hand then rolled over, saying something that sounded like 'leave me 'lone. Few more minutes.'

Jamie giggled quietly as he knew that he hadn't been completely asleep. "Jack." He waited a minute and when he didn't get an answer he tried again.

"What?" Was the muffled reply.

"Why are you in my clothes?"

It was a long time before Jack answered. Jamie thought that he had really gone to sleep this time.

"It was soft."

Jamie laughed and patted the teen gently on the back.

"You can keep it then."

He saw Jack snuggle into the sheets he was laying on and heard a hum of thanks as Jack drifted back into a doze.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	39. Laugh

_Describe the last time you laughed so hard you cried and what was so funny._

She was out of breath, tears were running down her face, and she was holding her sides because they hurt so much. She was laughing so hard that she was silent.

The source of her laughter was lying on the couch, clueless to the new person in the room. She pulled out her phone to quickly take pictures of her brother and his best friend.

Jamie was home from school for the weekend and he wanted Jack to help him catch up on all the movies he had been missing out on. Sophie had gone to sleep in the early hours of the morning and she had heard the two of them still awake and lively. She came down the stairs later that morning to the cutest, funniest thing she had ever seen.

Jamie was so deeply asleep that he was snoring lightly. He was using the armrest as a pillow and his feet were hanging off the other side.

Jack had curled up on top of Jamie, almost like a cat would. He was using Jamie's chest as a pillow and he was clutching the shirt under him like a small child would.

She walked closer and saw that he also had his thumb in his mouth. Sophie almost cooed as she took one last picture from that angle.

"Well, won't Nate be jealous that you're so easily stolen." She said loudly enough to jolt them both awake. She laughed again when they jumped to different sides of the couch after they saw how they had been sleeping.

She calmed down only to fall to the floor when she saw their faces. Jamie's was beet red as h got up to clean the small mess that had been made the night before. Jack's was a light blue with purple by his ears. He was looking everywhere, but at the two kids in the room. He cleared his throat as he stood.

"I should get going. Guardian things and all."

"See you later, bro." Jamie smiled at him.

They fist-bumped then Jack ruffled Sophie's hair. He flew out the open window with a breeze and snowflakes.

"You have pictures of that, don't you." Jamie said to his sister. He wasn't asking, he knew better.

She fell into another giggle fit at the face he made when she waved her phone at him.

That was the most she had laughed in a long time.

* * *

**A/N This one is a bit longer, but I really like it. The next one is going to be killer, it's so long. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	40. Life

_**You have just died. You are sitting before God in the judgment chair as you watch little scenes from your life go by. What do you end up?**_

Jack was sitting in a large wing-back chair. It was very comfortable; he only wished that he could enjoy it. He watched the old man that sat behind the desk that was between the two. He pulled on a lock of his brown hair as the older man closed the folder he had been reading and turned his stare to the teen. He smiled kindly, with sadness in his eyes.

"Hello Jackson."

Jack bowed his head respectfully. "Sir."

The man waved away the formality. "Please, call me Mr. R"

"Okay, Mr. R" Jack said as he let go of his hair.

Mr. R watched as Jack looked around nervously. After a moment brown eyes locked onto silver.

"Where are we?"

Mr. R shrugged as he leaned back into his chair. "Where ever you want us to be."

Jack looked down at his lap, deep in thought. "The last thing I remember is my sister yelling my name before I fell through the ice."

"Oh." Was the answer. As if the old man had already known. The younger boy looked back into the pools of silver as a thought occurred to him.

"Am I dead?"

The corners of the man eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Not yet, but it really hasn't been decided."

"What does that even mean?"

"Whatever you want it to. Do you know where we are now?"

"Don't you?"

"Dear child." Mr. R chuckled. "I have no idea where we are. That is completely up to you."

Jack looked around once more. He almost jumped in surprise when he saw that they were in his living room. The fire was roaring and he could smell his mother's stew. The only thing wrong was that there weren't any people. It was missing Jack's deep laughter, Pippa's soft giggles, their mother telling them to wash up for supper. The sight almost brought tears to his eyes, but he learned a long time ago that the man of the house does not cry.

"I'm home." He said. "I'm almost home."

"Almost?"

The teen looked back to Mr. R to see that the desk was now gone. He had a look of pure joy on his face as he talked.

"Pippa isn't here. A house isn't really a home without a little sister. Mother's gone as well." He said as an afterthought. Mr. R nodded.

"Pippa." He said, ignoring the last part of the statement. "She's why you fell through the ice. She couldn't move so you had to save her."

"It wasn't her fault." Jack said without a thought. "She was just learning and I was stupid enough to go out so early in the season. You shouldn't blame her."

Mr. R folded his hands and put them on his belly. "I don't I was making sure that you didn't as well."

"Why?"

"It was a test." He answered honestly.

"Did I pass?"

"You did. You were able to get a third choice. Not many people get that."

"Third choice for what?"

"Your life."

The young man tilted his head at the elder, unsure of how to respond.

"Let me explain." He crossed his legs and motioned Jack to make himself more comfortable. Jack didn't move. "I really rather hate seeing the young die when it is not yet their time. You and your sister should have both made it off that pond, but something happened. I would tell you except that I'm not sure myself. Anyway, many years ago I made a deal with Death."

"You're not Death?" Jack interrupted.

"No child, I am not." He answered kindly. "I made a deal with Death that if a child too young came to me, that I could give them a choice. You will watch scenes from your life, good and bad, then you will get to choose the option you like best. To live on or decide that you time on Earth is over." He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward to finish his little speech. "However as you have passed the test I was told to give to you, you will be given a third. I will tell you what it when the show is over."

As he finished speaking he pointed over to the fire and Jack saw scenes of his life start to play out.

_He saw the day his father taught him how to herd the sheep._

_The day his mother told him that he would be a big brother._

_The day Pippa was born._

_He saw himself, teaching his sister how to walk._

_He saw Pippa helping Mother with supper._

_He saw the day his father died from illness._

_He saw his mother grieving and himself trying to hold the family together. _

_He saw Pippa learning about the sheep as she followed her brother on his rounds._

_He saw the two of them dancing in the rain as their mother watched from the doorway._

_He saw the three of them walking up a green hill to have a picnic._

_He saw himself, almost falling out of a tree, as his sister told him to get down._

_He saw all the children of the town around him as he told a story around the fire._

_He saw a Christmas morning, his last Christmas morning, with paper lying all over the floor and the three of them laughing at something._

_He saw himself sneaking candy to his ill sister, scared that she would leave like Father had._

_He saw later that summer with them swimming in the pond then drying on the sun-warmed grass._

_The last image was that fateful day on the ice, creaks under them. He saw the whole thing again. He saw the tears in her eyes and the fear in his, which he had tried so hard to hide. He saw her smile and laugh as he pretended to almost fall over. He sees himself pull her onto the thicker ice. With horror and acceptance he sees himself fall onto the thin, cracked ice. Then he watches as he falls through to the water. The last thing he sees is his sister and he hears her call his name. Then everything goes dark._

Jack looked away from the fire, doing his best to hide his wet cheeks. He cleared his throat.

"What now?"

"You have three things to choose from. The first two as you know are to live, you would be able to make it out of the water and go home with little Pippa. Or you can die, officially. Your body will stay in the water to found in the spring and you would wait for the rest of your family with your father."

"What's the third?"

Mr. R smiled kindly at the boy. "The third is to live, but it comes with a price. You will be alone for a long time. If you choose this, when you wake again, you won't remember a thing. Your life, your death, this conversation, your sister, your friends, nothing. Though in this new life you will watch over children. You will protect them and keep them safe. You will protect the values of childhood until the Earth stops spinning."

Jack was silent for a long moment. "So the price of being able to watch kids so they don't end up like me is to forget everything and be alone for years?"

The man nodded solemnly. "That is correct."

"I'll never see Pippa again."

"No, you will see her. She might even see you, but you will not know who she is."

"Okay." Jack sat staring at the now crackling fire. He was pulling his hair again, but other than that he was as still as a rock. It felt like hours before he looked back into the rings of silver.

"Okay, I chose the third one."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He answered softly. "I'm sad I won't remember Pippa or Mother or any of my friends, but I'll be able to watch over them. I fell through that ice for a reason and I think this is it."

Mr. R smiled brightly. "And what a wonderful reason it is. Manny will be pleased. It was nice to meet you Jackson. We will meet again, but for now _sleep._"

The next thing he knew he was under water and looking up at the moon.

* * *

**A/N This is the longest one ever and I don't think it will be the last. Words cannot say how proud I am of this story. I don't even care what other people think, this one is my favorite. On a different note, let's play a little game. I'm going to tell you little things about myself and I dare you to not ignore them. Don't have to play if you don't want, but I thought that it would be fun for everyone the is. **

**To start: English is my first and only language, though I'm not the best speller in the world.**


	41. Love

"_**I love you." She whispered into her pink cell phone. Nothing but music and the rustle of paper returned what she thought was an honest and open gesture. "Did you hear me?" She paused "I said I love you."**_

Sophie was not an open person. After her best friend left her and joined the others in teasing her for still believing in the Easter Bunny, she shut people out. Her brother was her best friend and she loved him to pieces, but she didn't tell him very often. He knew though and that was all that mattered. She didn't use the "L" word unless she was talking to family. She didn't have any other friends really because her peers didn't want to be seen with her. So when a very shy boy, that was a grade above her, asked her on a date, she was shocked to say the least.

She found very quickly that he wasn't always shy and quiet. He never meant to hurt her; it's just sometimes he would say things he didn't know he shouldn't. She fell for him though. He was charming and kind. He made her feel special.

So late one night in the middle of winter she told him. They were on the phone while he did his work that had been assigned over the weekend. She was talking into her pink phone (that she hated, she would rather have blue or green) and moving things around on her desk.

She let out a sigh as he missed what she had just said, again. She flopped on her bed, deep in thought about what she wanted to say to him.

They've been dating for almost eight months. She thought it was the right time, though she should say it to his face. She knew that wasn't going to happen yet so she'll make do with just her voice. She heard him moving around as she took a deep, calming breath.

"I love you." She said softly into the phone.

She was met with silence. Nothing but the music in the background and the sound of him ruffling through some papers. That made her a little mad. She never opened up that much and he didn't do anything, say anything. It was an honest and open gesture and it wasn't returned.

She had tears in her eyes, but she was trying hold them back. This wasn't the first time this had happened, but it had never been this important.

"Did you hear me?" She asked a little louder. "I said I love you."

A minute later she heard the sound of his phone being picked up. That made the tears fall from her eyes. She had love to someone who wasn't family for the first time in years and he didn't even tell her that he had put the phone down.

"Sorry babe. What was that?" His voice said on the other side of the line.

She cleared her throat quietly. She realized that she didn't want to be treated like this anymore. He didn't mean anything by it, she knew he didn't, but she hated it and she was done.

"I don't think this is going to work out." She was glad when her voice didn't break.

"What do you mean?"

"This, us." She moved her hand as though he could see her. "I don't think it's going to work."

"Is there someone else?" He asked her.

"No." She said softly. "It's always been you, but I don't think we're going to work."

"Oh." He sounded sad and she was sorry for that, but she didn't want to waste any more time with him. "Can we still be friends?"

"Sure." She smiled through the tears, she really did love him. Just not enough to stay with him.

"So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see you." Her ever soft voice said to him.

As they hung up she heard a tap on her window. She opened it to find her favorite frost child (like there was more than one) asking if he could enter. She moved back to her spot from before while he climbed into the room.

He saw her red eyes and tear-stained cheeks as he went to sit next to her.

"Jamie asked me to check up on you. He wanted to make sure you were okay, but couldn't get away at the moment. He was in the middle of a class."

"When did he ask you to do that?"

"About twenty minutes ago. He said his big brother powers were kicking in and that something was wrong."

She shook her head, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Leave it to Jamie to know something about me before I do." She swiped at her cheeks to remove the salty water that was left there. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be better later."

He wrapped his arms around in a tight hug. She was like a sister to the forever teen and he hated to see her so upset. "Want to tell me what happened?"

She laughed, but it sounded more like a sob. "He wasn't right for me. I was going to tell him that I love him. I did tell him that I love him, but he had put the phone down. I didn't know, he didn't tell me. I said it twice before he picked up again and by then I thought _I'm tired of this._ I have strong feelings for him, but we were meant to be. So I broke it off. Told him that it wasn't going to work. I feel like a weight's been lifted off of my chest, but my hearts hurts. I didn't know that someone could break their own heart."

He just pulled her closer and ran a hand through her hair in a soothing manner. They sat like that until the early hours of the morning. Sophie had fallen asleep on Jack and he didn't want to leave her. Later he would have to ask Jamie how to gain his big brother superpowers again, as his had gone a little rusty. For now though, he'll sit here and comfort the one they both hold so dearly until she was better.

* * *

**A/N Wow another long one. Bask in it, I don't think they'll be this long for a while.**

**continuing with the game: I am on my school's track team. I am in the marching band, jazz band, and concert band.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	42. Ruckus

_**There was a ruckus downstairs, which was odd because he lived alone.**_

It was early in the morning when Jamie was startled awake.

A few months ago he'd been able to move into an apartment of his own and he didn't have any roommates, so being woken up by noise that wasn't made by him, well he found in very odd.

What had woken the young man was the sound of a window opening then closing. This was also odd as he lived on the fourth floor of his building. Then he heard what sounded like a plate breaking and a curse in, what he guessed, Italian.

He got out of bed to put a pair of pajama pants over his boxers then carefully made his way to where the sounds had come from. Before he made it to the bedroom door though, someone knocked on it softly.

This again was odd. He has giving his sister the only spare key he owned, but he knew that she was across town getting ready for school right now. He opened the door to see who could possibly break into his place, through the window, then knock on his door like they just needed one last egg for the cake they were making.

When the square of wood was out of the way he was met with a tired looking Jack. Jamie smiled at him then pulled him into a hug, all confusion forgotten. They let go and Jack returned his smile, his eyes lighting up. He opened his mouth and started talking. After a moment Jamie realized he had no idea what his friend was saying. Jack was explaining something, but he was speaking in Italian. Jamie put his hand up so the other would stop talking.

"Jack." He said. "I have no idea what you're saying. My high school only had Spanish classes and I sucked at it."

Jack blinked at him, confused. Then understanding dawned on his face. "Sorry." He said in English this time. "I was just in Italy and forgot that you guys speak English here for a minute."

"How many languages do you speak?" He asked, ignoring for the moment that Jack forgot what country he was in.

Jack thought for a minute. "Most of them. There are only one or two that I don't know completely, but it's never been too big a deal." He chuckled at the look Jamie was giving him. "I've been around a while. I've picked a few things up."

"I guess that makes sense." He smiled. "Did you want something or is this just a visit. If it's the second one you're going to have to let me eat before we do anything."

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering if I could crash on your couch for a few hours."

"When was the last time you slept?" Jamie knew his habit of not sleeping until spring and sometimes it ended badly.

"Few weeks, I think."

That explained him forgetting where he was. "You can sleep here on one condition." Jack tilted his head, silently asking what it was. "Tell me what you broke and that it wasn't important."

"I tripped over a plate that was on the counter when I came in the window. Don't worry it looked like something you could buy at a dollar store."

Jamie laughed as he went to get an extra blanket. "It's more than likely that I did." He said, tossing the blanket across the room.

Jack caught it with a smile. "So, I'll see you later in the morning?"

Jamie nodded as he made his way back to bed. "Yeah. At a much more descent hour."

Jack's smile brightened then he went to make camp in the other room.

* * *

**A/N Yay, something way less depressing. Onward with the game: I am completely okay telling strangers on the internet details of my life. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	43. Surprise

Surprise Me: Character A surprising character B

It was Christmas Eve 1972. Our favorite winter child could be found on a roof that was somewhere in Northern Ohio. He was watching the sky for an old friend. He'd been rather lonely of late and wanted someone to sit with for a few hours before he had to be on his way to bring white Christmases. A shy smile graced his lips when he saw the golden light swimming through the dark sky.

H followed the trail that was closest to him up to the giant shining cloud. He landed softly behind the shorter man, who was his first and only friend. The man turned to smile at the new comer. Jack waved when he saw Sandy looking at him.

They've known each other for decades, but they had never said a word to the other. Well, that's not true. Jack spoke the first time they met, but that was mostly interdictions. That was the last time that Sandy had heard Jack's voice. They didn't need words to talk though.

Sandy finished giving dreams to this part of the world then started to fly his cloud to away to a different sector. While they were flying he dug through his sand, looking for something. A moment later a put a yellow box on Jack's lap.

Jack stared at him, asking what it was. Sandy moved his arms, telling him to open it. He did so and all he saw inside was a square of blue fabric. He pulled the square out of the box and watched as it fell away from itself.

It was a hoodie, like the one's he'd seen kids his age wearing all over the country. His smile was so bright that it made his eyes light up as Sandy had never seen before.

Jack took off his cloak and shirt before tugging the gift over his head. He gave Sandy a tight hug of thanks.

It was his first Christmas present and the best surprise of the night.

* * *

**A/N Aw, Sandy's so nice. 3) Though I love the music I play, I am nowhere near go enough to much with it after high school. I encourage you to feel free to take part in this little game of mine. Never know how nice it can be to get something off your chest to someone you don't know.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	44. Place

_**First night in a new place.**_

Jack stared at the wall of his somewhat new room. He was lying on his side, still as a rock. He'd been there for hours, unable to sleep.

North had given him a room at the Pole so that he didn't have to sleep outside in the snow, when he slept at all. He was different from the others that way. They all took a few hours out of their day to get some rest, even Tooth. Jack though, Jack only slept when he needed to. That happened to be ever few weeks, sometimes a month or two (if he could help it.) North didn't really know about this so he thought it was a big deal when he gave Jack a place to call his own. Jack didn't want to upset him because North was being kind and he knew that. So every few days he would come and lay in the dark for a couple of hours.

The room was rather plain. The walls were painted a light blue that matched the dark blue of the carpet. He had a large bed (that he had shoved into the corner farthest away from the door) covered with white. The sheets, pillow, and heavier blankets where as white as his hair. He hadn't put anything on the walls or shelves. Hadn't bothered to claim it by filling it with his things.

This was mostly because he didn't have any things to fill it with. The only things he owned were the clothes on his back and his staff. He would leave his clothes, but he didn't think the others would take too kindly of him walking around without them.

The bed was comfortable and sometimes he would fall asleep while staring at the darkness, but that was mostly when Sandy was around. He just didn't feel right sleeping with a roof over his head while he listened to the wind howling outside.

In time he would get used to it, though it would take many years. He would actually sleep when he came to lay in the dark. Slowly the room would fill with gifts or knick-knacks the others or his believers gave to him. The walls would be covered with the drawings the kids would make for him and in time he would have things from their children.

At some point it would feel like home and he would have no trouble at all falling asleep.

But for now, whenever Jack stayed there he always felt like it was his first night in a new place.

* * *

**A/N I have a bad habit of leaving things out when I type because I know that it's there. I cringe when I see I've done this with my stories.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	45. Call

Call Me: Character A calls Character B for whatever reason.

_Buzzt Buzzt _

"Hello?" Jamie answered his phone. His voice was rough and groggy with sleep. He rolled over so that he was lying on his back.

"Hey."

A smile instantly made its way to his face. "Hey Soph. What's up?" He asked a little more awake.

"Can you buzz me up? I forgot my key."

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

He got out bed and made his way to the front room. He hit the button and waited for his sister to make her way up. When she walked through the door he met her with a cup of hot coca and a concerned look.

Her clothes were damp and her hair dripped water down her cheeks as it stuck to her face. He hadn't even known it was raining. For the first time since the phone rang he looked at a clock.

He was shocked to see that it was three in the morning. He looked back a Sophie with worry in his eyes.

"How did you get here?"

She shrugged as she took a sip of the hot drink. "I walked."

Jamie put his mug down. "Soph, you live across town and it the middle of the night."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I missed you." She wrapped her hands around her mug, holding it close to her.

"You would have seen me in a few days."

"I know."

Jamie sighed then made his way over to her. He took her mug from her hands and set it down next to his own. He made her stand up then pulled her into a hug.

"Sophie." He said quietly. "What's wrong?"

She started a little at her name. Jamie never called her by her full name.

"I just miss you. Mom is always working and I'm alone most of the time.

"Mom's always worked a lot though. People don't take a break from being sick. Why is it so important now?"

She shrugged into his chest, taking comfort in his strong arms. "I hate being alone all the time Jamie. It didn't matter when you lived at home because you were _there_. It's just me now and I hate it."

He could feel water seeping into his shirt, but he didn't know if she was crying or if it was from the rain.

"Shhh. It's okay, it's okay." He ran a hand through her hair, moving it out of her face. "Listen, you turn seventeen, in what, a week?"

"Six days."

"Okay. As my gift to you, on your birthday you can move in here with me. But," He paused to make sure she was listening. "You still have to go to school and keep your grades up. You also need to know that I'm not going to be here all the time. I do go outside sometimes. Mostly the hours you would be in school, but I'm still not always here."

"I didn't think you would be, goof. Are you sure?"

"More than I was about Prom."

She made a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. She held onto him tighter. "Thank you so much. I love you."

"Love you too kiddo. Now let's get you some dry clothes. I'll take you home in the morning."

An hour later found Sophie asleep on the couch with a smile on her face. Living with her brother was going to be the best years of her life, she just knew it.

* * *

**A/N What is it about this fandom that makes me want to write angst even though I'm bad at it. 4) I'll be honest, I started this game because I needed something to put in the author's , thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	46. Moon

_**There was something comforting about a full moon.**_

She was lying on the roof, in the middle of the night. Why was she there? To watch the moon of course. She'd been doing this ever night for the last eight years. Ever since her brother had traded his life for hers. He was the one who has taught her how to get to the roof without using a ladder. He died when she was young; sometimes she was afraid that she would forget what he looked like or the sound of his laugh. Then at night she would come outside and stare at the moon. It was like he was sitting beside her again, telling her there was a man that controlled the stars that lived in the moon. She would always laugh and say how silly he was, but she would listen anyway. She always remembered the stories he told her.

He died before he married or had children of his own, though he was at that age. He told her that he didn't need anyone as long as he had her and Mother. She lets out a sigh of sadness for the nieces and nephews she will never get to meet.

On his last day he said she had to believe in him. She couldn't let it go. She believed with all her heart. She believed in her brother and that he was happy, where ever he was.

She turned her gaze back on the moon and sighed again. There was something comforting about the full moon. She thought for a long minute then she made a wish. She knew wishes were for stars, but she thought this one was important enough to tell the man that ruled over them.

Beside her a frost child smiled sadly. He knew this girl. He loved this girl. He wished that she could see him so he could hug her, at least one last time. Without thinking he made to place his hand on top of hers. He almost pulled it away in shock when he _touched _her.

She turned to look at him, hope bright in her eyes. She smiled when she saw who he was. She let go of his hand and jumped into his arms, placing hers around his neck.

Manny had heard the two wishes and who was he to keep an older brother away from his baby sister.

* * *

**A/N Yay, this one is some what happy. I think Jack remembered who his sister was, but he didn't know any one else. When she died the grief of it made him forget who she was or that he even had a sister. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	47. Tree

_**How long have you been up in that tree?**_

Sophie was walking home from school, taking a shortcut through the woods. She had reached Jack's lake when she heard a soft snoring coming from a tree above her. She looked up to see Jack, asleep on his front almost hugging the branch that he was on. She laughed at the sight then clamped her hand over her mouth when she heard how loud it was.

Jack stirred and opened his bleary eyes. He blinked a few times and they clearer somewhat.

"Hey Soph. What are you doing here?" He said in a rough voice.

"Going home, school ended a while ago.

"That's good." He said as he closed his eyes again.

"Jack?"

He hummed to show he was listening,

"How long have you been up in that tree?"

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

Oh, well then about two weeks." He paused. "I think, maybe more."

Sophie's face softened. "Oh Jack. Come with me. Jamie's off at school. You can sleep in his bed for a while."

"No, you don't have to do that." He waved away the offer.

"I wasn't asking, Frost. I was telling. Now, come on."

* * *

**A/N Fixed it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	48. Hate

_**Yes, but I still hate you.**_

Jack was on the floor laughing with tears rolling down his cheeks. Jamie was glaring at his friend.

"I hate you." He said.

In response he got choked laughter as Jack tried to calm down enough to talk. "Oh, but you should have seen your face." He said through his giggles.

"Yeah, yeah it's very funny." Jamie deadpanned.

He was trying to run off the frost that had placed itself up and down his arms. He took off his shirt then looked in the mirror. He sighed when he saw that the frost was covering his back and shoulders.

"You could just pelt me with a snowball like normal?"

"I could have, but that was much funnier."

"Will it melt?"

"Not unless I tell it to. Why, is it too cold?"

"Not really. I don't care about the cold, but this is going to be hard to explain at dinner."

"I'll take it off by then." Jack said, his smile returning.

"I still don't think it's very funny."

"I know you love me. Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, but I still hate you."

"I'll take it."

The two boys grinned at each other

* * *

**A/N Tada! I would like to thank Zorua Illusion for reviewing on every chapter (though I didn't really give her a choice as she lives across the hall from me.) Most of them were really cool and gave me some ideas. You should check out her stories as they are very good. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	49. Cool

_**If you were trying to act cool, you failed.**_

Jack and Jamie were walking through the woods that were close to Jamie's childhood home. Jamie had had a rough day at school and hadn't felt like playing in the snow, but he wasn't going to pass up the chance to hang out with his best friend. That landed them in the woods a little off the street so that they could talk without Jamie getting strange looks.

They'd been out for a while and the sun was starting to set. Jamie sighed.

"I should head home."

Jack sent him a crocked grin. "Alright."

They left the shelter of the trees to make their way toward the street. Outside Jamie's house, he stopped. Several feet ahead of the two boys a very pretty girl was walking their way. As she made her way pass them, smiling at Jamie, he went to lean on the street lamp that was behind him. Or he thought was behind him, he missed it by a good foot. They heard giggling as the girl walked into the house they had stopped in front of.

Jack burst out laughing after the door had closed. "If you were trying to act cool, I'm pretty sure you failed." He said as he held his hand out to help his friend up. "Who was that anyway?"

"That's Alice. She and her family moved in a few years back."

"I never noticed."

Jamie shrugged. "It was over the summer. They keep to themselves for the most part, but the family's really nice."

"And Alice?"

"She's a few years older than me so I didn't think that she'd be able to see you. We get along fine and she's very pretty, but that's about all there is." Jamie said as he walked up the steps and opened the front door.

"Is that all?"

Jamie smiled. "She's got a younger brother that's Sophie's age. We're telling him everything about you and the others."

"Okay."

Jamie turned to give him a smirk that rivaled his own. "He can't wait to meet you. I told him sometime this week you'd be around."

"No way!"

"One believer at a time if that's what it takes. So, tomorrow?"

"Defiantly."

"Alright, I'm gonna take a nap. I'll see you later Jack."

"See you."

Jack waved then made to leave, but Jamie grabbed him into a hug. He let go quickly then went up to his room to sleep off the day.

* * *

**A/N Wow this note does not want to be written. This is my fourth attempt. Okay, so, I just finished the other story I had been writing so now that it's done I can focus more on this one and hopefully update normally (though I'm known for not doing so.) Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	50. Fight

_**Defend: Character A protecting character B**_

_**Fight: Character A fighting with character B**_

It wasn't supposed to go like this.

It was supposed to be just a normal day, well, as normal as you can be with two spirit siblings hanging out in their hometown with their believers.

It wasn't supposed to end up as a fight with the Boogeyman, but unfortunately, things rarely go to plan with Jack Frost and his sister.

And it certainly wasn't planned for Jack to be nearly out of commission during the battle!

Let me explain. It started off just as I said, with Jack and Pippa going to Burgess to hang out with Jamie, Sophie, and everyone else. Unfortunately, Pitch had other plans.

They were flying over the forest when a streak of black sand slammed Jack into a nearby tree, causing it to uproot.

Pippa raced after her brother, landing down beside him.

Jack was lying down on the frosted grass, arm bent at an unnatural angle and staff about ten feet from him. His head had a bump, but the frost and his natural coldness would take care of that.

His feet were tangled with each other and Pippa was pretty sure his shoulder was dislocated. She would've fixed up all she could and gotten him to the North Pole, but the stream of sand materialized into a Nightmare before she could do anything.

Pippa raced to get to Jack's staff, but the Nightmare was faster, charging towards her, forcing her to retreat.

Pippa realized she had two options: Stand and fight or run away and let the Nightmare take her brother.

Option two was instantly eliminated. Pippa was not going to give up her brother just because some narcissistic maniac had a grudge.

No. Not going to happen, not today, not ever.

Jack knew a great deal about his sister, her favorite food, color, game, what she hated, and why she did all the things she did.

However, he never expected that his little sister knew how to fight, much less have weapons to fight with!

He thought he was hallucinating from pain when he saw Pippa withdraw a shield and javelin from freaking nowhere.

The Nightmare charged again, but instead of Pippa dodging, like it had expected, she expertly thrust the javelin through the creature's "chest", causing it to explode in a puff of black sand.

Another Nightmare came from Pippa's right, only to be sliced in half by the same javelin. More and more Nightmares kept appearing, each one meeting its end from Pippa's javelin as she advanced towards her brother's staff.

Once it was safely tucked behind her, she continued to fight back to her brother, who was now sitting up against a nearby tree. The bump on his head was significantly reduced, and all the cuts and scratches he had were frosted over.

Pippa had just defeated the final Nightmare and was about to tease Jack for his open-mouthed shock was a voice with the slight twinge of an accent rang out.

"I suppose I should've suspected that the Frost brat's sibling would fight just like her brother. Ah well. Now see the true power of fear."

That was all the warning Pippa had, and all the warning she needed. She raised her shield, blocking the attack of the black sand scythe that was aimed for her head.

"Pippa!" Jack croaked, seeing his sister fighting for her life. He wasn't powerless without his staff, but his arm was broken and his shoulder felt funny and he thought that the communicator.

Jack nearly face palmed. The freaking communicator! How could he forget?

When Pippa and Jack were reunited, the Guardians got a message that Pitch was regaining strength and was very likely to go after the Frosts. So North developed a communicator for the two. Pippa's had broken earlier from when it had fallen out of her ear while playing and she stepped on it. (That's actually where they were before heading to Burgess; they were explaining what had happened to North and asking if he could make a new one. He had agreed, but it would take a little while.)

Jack pushed the button.

"Hey North, help would be greatly appreciated. We're about a mile north-east of Burgess. It's Pitch, MiM was right."

Meanwhile, Pippa was mainly blocking with her shield, never going on the offensive. She saw an opening in Pitch's guard and took it, swiping the handle of her javelin across Pitch's floating ribs, tossing him to the side. While he was distracted, she tossed Jack's staff over to him and called out "Now would be a great time for a cold snap!"

Whether he was human or spirit, Pippa always got what she wanted. A raging blizzard appeared very quickly, the rushing Winds probably responsible, as they were always worried when a storm this large was called from the frost child.

Just then, north arrived with all the other Guardians. Pippa stood in front of her brother, her body language challenging any reformed Nightmare to try to get closer to him. Pitch had been slammed against multiple trees and rocks and then the ground a few times by the Winds before being knocked out.

The Nightmares scattered at the sight of the other Guardians, leaving the six behind in the clearing.

Pippa's javelin and shield disappeared. Jack was staring at his sister, who was staring back. Jack perked up and exclaimed "Hah! You blinked! Now can you tell me what just happened?"

"I protected you, just like you protected me. Siblings protect each other, isn't that how it goes, Jack?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

Pretending like they hadn't heard the conversation, the Guardians took Pippa and Jack to the North Pole to patch them up. Jack's arm was in a sling for three weeks afterwards, and his shoulder flared white hot if he bent it the wrong way, but even those eventually faded.

Jamie was sent a notice somehow and once popped in to visit Jack but had to leave quickly, as his mom wouldn't believe he was visiting Jack Frost at the North Pole as an excuse for not being home or in town.

Jack and Pippa continued to hang out as per usual. Or as usual as you can get with two immortal siblings.

Jack realized he didn't know everything about his sister.

But that was okay. After all, they had an eternity to catch up.

* * *

**A/N I would like to thank my amazing little sister (Zorua Illusion) who actually wrote this for me because I've been busy with school and track and taking the ACT and stuff. I also haven't been in the writing mood, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for any longer. Hopefully I'll be able to write for this story more often when school gets out, which is in about a month. I'll have stuff up before then so have no fear. Thanks for reading and reviewing! (You should also check out some of Zorua Illusion's stories. They're pretty amazing if I do say so myself.)**


	51. Last Words

**So this is the end of this part. I've run out of ideas for this story and I'm also starting a new one. (Check it out, it's called The Crossover.) Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favorited. It was lots of fun. Keep an eye out later for a squeal that will be called Some More Things. So, again, a big thank you to everybody, it's been lots of fun. I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
